Proverbial
by definenormalAB
Summary: Danny's having a hard time accepting who he really his. He wants Sam and him to be closer, but that dream just seems to get farther as everything that can go wrong does.
1. So sick of Sunsets

Hey everyone…Hope you like this first chapter! It took me a good two days to write. Please read and review!!!! Feedback will be really helpful!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom or Reliant K

Chapter 1- So sick of Sunsets

_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind  
But I will shine away from the specifics_

"So Danny" Sam said looking around. It was a beautiful autumn day. The wind blew Sam's midnight hair around, as she clung close to her jacket. Tucker was slowly clicking away at his PDA and I was silently shaking with the wind.

"What do you think we should do this weekend?" She finished.

Tucker's face brightened as he walked between Sam and I. He started jumping around with happiness.

"I know! I know" Tucker shouted barging into the conversation. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You can be so childish some times Tucker."

She was right, half the time Sam was like our Mom, watching out for us 24/7.

"Yes Tucker?" She said dryly

"Let's go to the grand opening of Tech Spot near the mall!"

"Yea sure sounds like such fun!" Sam said with and extra bright peppy smile.

"Really?" Tucker said with excitement

Sam shook her head, with distaste.

"I WAS BEING SARCSATIC!!!!" she screamed raising high above Tucker.

"Ok! Ok! Just chill Sam" Tucker said putting his hands up in his defense.

Sam then turned back to me. I could feel her eyes searching me out.

"What's your problem today Danny?" She said in a sweet tone.

"Nothing Sam" I said looking up into a sea of amethyst.

"I just can't do anything tonight; my parents want me in early." I lied.

"What for?" Tucker said again barging into our conversation.

"I don't know. But I better get going" I said transforming. "See you"

_Cause I don't want you to know where I am  
Cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been  
This is no place to try and live my life_

**_(Normal POV)_**

Sam and Tucker watched Danny fly away at a slow speed. Sam frowned. She knew something was wrong.

"Tucker lets follow him. I have a bad feeling he is lying to us."

"Obsessed" Tucker said while coughing.

"Don't make me hurt you Foley" Sam said as she grabbed Tuckers arm and headed in the direction Danny took.

"Fine, but let's make this quick"

They continuously looked up to make sure they were still on Danny's trail. They passed Fenton Works and the mall, and lost him soon after that.

"Where is he going?" Tucker cried, exhausted.

"I don't know, maybe Jazz will know." Sam said getting a worried look on her face. "Let's go back to Fenton Works"

"Nuh Huh. I'm staying right here. You go find your boyfriend yourself." Tucker said heading towards a bench and sitting down.

"I WILL!!!" Sam cried, but soon realized what she said and blushed like mad.

Tucker just sat there laughing. "Ok call me when you find him.

And with that Sam headed back the way she came.

(Sam's POV)

I finally came across Fenton Works and walked up the stairs slowly. I rang the doorbell a couple of times, growing impatient.

"Come on, come on" I said in a whisper.

Mrs. Fenton opened the door and smiled down at me.

"Hello Sam."

"Hi Mrs. Fenton, do you know where Danny is?"

"No I don't, sorry honey."

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone at this time?"

"Probably the orphaninch? Maybe?"

_Stop right there  
that's exactly where I lost it  
See that line   
Well I never should've crossed it  
Stop right there  
Well I never should've said that  
It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back_

"Excuse me?" I said slightly baffled.

"He is usually there at this time" Maddie said looking at her watch.

"Where is there an orphaninch?"

"A couple of blocks away from the mall. Do you want me to drive you?"

"Yes please"

The car drive was long and awkward.

I still didn't understand why Danny was at an orphaninch. Maybe he worked there? Maybe his friend lived there? Wait he has no other friends. At least I don't think. I didn't want to ask Maddie, she probably assumed I knew. All these thoughts rushed in and out of my head. When we arrived Maddie said,

"Call me if he is here Sam"

"Ok Bye"

I walked into the front door, children where running around in every direction. I saw a woman behind a desk and went over to her. She looked up at me with cold hard green eyes.

"May I help you child?"

"Uh yes actually. I am looking for my friend Danny"

"Last name"

"Fenton"

She looked into her computer with bored eyes.

"There is no Danny Fenton here. The only Danny we know of is Danny Matson."

I stood there puzzled at first, but then came up with an idea.

"What's he look like"

The woman sighed. " Blue eyes, black hair, tall skinny."

"Yes that's him" I said smiling. "Is he working?"

The woman gave me a confused look. "I guess you could say that. He is in room 24 on the second floor. Don't stay long"

I looked for the stairs and jogged up them. I walked down a long hallway till I came across room 24. I peeked inside and saw a huge room filled with beds, and in the far corner I saw Danny working on homework.

_I'm sorry for the person I became  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again   
Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been_

"Danny" I said loudly.

I saw his eyes go wide as he looked up at me in fear.

"Sam?" He said, voice shaking.

I walked over to him.

"You didn't tell me you worked here."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He closed his eyes and let his head fall onto his book.

"……." I heard him muffle something but I couldn't make out what.

"What was that Danny" I said getting closer.

"I don't work here" He said looking up now. He was blushing a little.

"Then why are you here?"

A long pause erupted between us. I sat next to him and waited for a response. He finally said,

"I live here Sam. I didn't want to tell you because, because" He looked so small, so fragile. I touched his shoulder and tried to comfort him in any way.

_I talk to absolutely no one  
Couldn't keep to myself enough  
And the things bottled inside  
Have finally begun to create so much pressure  
That I'd soon blow up and_

"It's ok Danny. It's ok." I said

"Please don't be mad Sam, please" He said looking up at me with glassy blue eyes.

"Danny I'm not mad, why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, but please don't tell anyone either."

"Danny what happened to your real parents.

"They died in a car accident when I was four. Ever since then I was living here, but Mrs. Fenton helped me through it because I knew Jazz. She became a sister to me and they let me go over there a lot."

"Do you remember them?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Yes, Sam I do." He said closing his eyes, absorbing the sweet memory.

"What did they look like?"

"My mom was so beautiful. She kinda looks like you." I blushed deeply when Danny said that, but he didn't notice and continued.

"She had long ebony hair and blazing green eyes that pierced right threw you. My dad had black hair too. He was tall and had light blue eyes."

I looked at Danny and saw his parents within him. He looked so distant and alone.

I didn't want to leave him in such a state, but I could tell he needed to be by himself.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Danny. Everything will be alright." I said walking out his door.

_Heard the reverberating footsteps  
Syncing up to the beating of my heart   
and I was positive that unless I got myself together  
I would watch me fall apart_

The next day I waited by the entrance to Casper High. Tucker approached me, holding a brand new PDA.

"You shoulda came with me" He said shoving it in my face.

"Shut up Tucker"

"Did you fine Danny?" he said completely ignoring my last comment.

I couldn't tell him…But I had too. He was Danny's friend too. I looked around checking for people. I grabbed Tucker and shoved him around the other side of the tree.

"What's with grabbing me lately?" He said whining.

"Tuck listen, this is serious"

He face was no longer smiling, he grew a worried frown.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Yesterday I found Danny, at an orphaninch Tuck, his real parents died in a car accident and now he is and orphan"

Tucker stood there with a blank look on his face.

"You can't be serious"

"I'm so serious right now"

"But-"Tucker started to say but I held a hand over his mouth. Danny was coming.

"Hey guys" He said smiling his usual smile. "What up?"  
Tucker was still a little shocked so Sam had to make an excuse for his brain absence

"Uh nothing, Tuck's just shaken up because he broke his new PDA"

Danny started to laugh, and I sighed with relief.

"Nice going"

**BRINNNNNNGGGG**

"Umm there's the bell got to go! Bye Danny and Tucker!

_And I can't let that happen again  
Cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been  
This is no place to try and live my life  
**  
(Danny's POV)**_

"Tucker?" I said getting a little worried after Sam left. "You ok?"

"Dude" He finally managed to get out.

"What?" I said confused.

"You're an Orphan?"

My happy mood turned into an angry one. I grabbed Tucker.

"Who told you?" I said almost screaming

His face grew scared, "Sam, Danny! Let me go now!"

I dropped him and my book bag and transformed. I flew off at top speed as far away from school as I could get.

_Stop right there  
That's exactly where I lost it  
See that line  
I never should've crossed it  
Stop right there  
I never should've said that  
It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back   
It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back  
_

I flew till the sun was almost setting. I was flying over Amity Park's forest. I went down and plopped into a tree, watching the sunset. Silent tears kept coming. I couldn't control my emotions anymore. I didn't know who to trust either. It's not like I don't trust Tucker, that's not what bugs me. Sam promised me she wouldn't tell anyone. _Anyone_. She I so perfect. But is she the girl for me? My heads confused, my hearts racing, and I sit alone in the middle of a forest, waiting for someone to look for me.__

I'm sorry for the person I became  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again   
Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been  


It's like when you're little. You cry and cry. You cry a little louder and hope someone will come to wipe the tears and hold you close. But no one ever came for me, no one. And the tears keep falling, and my heart keeps breaking.

_  
Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me  
Who I am hates who I've been  
Cause who I've been only ever made me  
_

And that's when I made my decision. I turned back into my human mode and stood up, looking across the skies horizon one more time. I held put my arms and whispered a final good bye. And that's when I let myself fall.

_  
So sorry for the person I became  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again   
Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been_

DefinenormalAb

-dedicated to my Mika


	2. In a Daze, man, in a Daze

_**Ok!! Chapter 2 is here! Thank you my reviewers!!! Read and Review!! **_

_**I need feedback desperately people!!! **_

**_Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom sigh or Taking Back Sunday.. so don't sue me_**

_**Chapter 2- In a Daze **_

_**Danny's POV**_

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness   
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want   
'Cause you are everything I'm not_

The wind was like a million sharp daggers ripping across my face, my hair was whipping around and my clothes flew back, attached to me like a second skin. I was letting gravity do its works on me; I could sense the ground getting closer and closer, but then the wind stopped. Everything freezed. I opened one eye and saw gloved hands outstretched in front of me.

I screamed at my stupid powers, my other half always holding me back. I let myself stand and I started weaving aimlessly around trees, unknowing of my destination. All I knew was I wanted myself dead, but that wasn't going to happen. Hours seemed to pass, the sky was pitch black. I came across what seemed like a large open are. I was exhausted and fell to my knees. I felt dazed and confused. My body gave up holding on as I fell to the floor, passing out.

**_(Sam's POV)_**

After school I found Tucker in a moped out mood on the front stairs of my house.

"Sam" He said, exasperated. "I talked to Danny today, and he got angry because I knew his _other_ secret. He ran away Sam, and I don't have a clue where he is."

I didn't grow concerned or angry at Tucker. I knew exactly where Danny was and I started walking towards the forest.

"You can't go in there alone Sam!" I heard Tucker shouted.

"Than follow me" I said not stopping.

I could hear his heavy breathing behind me as we trudged through trees and bushes..

"Why would Danny be in the middle of a forest?"

"I know where I'm going and it was your idea to follow me, so don't complain so much."

About a half and hour later we came across a huge clearing, at least that's what it looked like.

I looked around the dark and saw a recumbent form at the far end. I ran over to it and saw it was Danny.

"Tucker help me carry him out of here"

For another hour we carried Danny back out of the forest and to my house. We laid him gently on my bed.

"Ok Sam, you have your Danny, you have your Danny on your bed, and your about to be alone." Tucker said walking out my door. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Tuck I'll talk to you later."

I shut my door behind and looked back at Danny. He looked so peaceful. I climbed onto my queen sized bed and lay next to him. I too fell asleep with sweet dreams running threw my mind.

_And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close_

_**(Danny's POV)**_

My head was pounding, and my heart racing. I quickly opened my eyes and scanned where I was.

Wasn't I in the woods?

I looked around and saw black walls, red curtains, and black combat boots sitting in the far corner of the room. And one name rang through my head,

_Sam _

I sat up and jumped out of her bed. She was lying right there next to me the whole time, her face soft, her expression surprisingly happy. I closed my eyes. I shouldn't be here. But I want to be here. I don't want to go back to the Orphaninch. All these thoughts where running in and out of my head, I wasn't paying attention to anything around me.

"_Danny?" _Sam said her eyes still closed. Was she sleep talking?

"_Danny please don't leave me. I love you please" _Her voice was straining, her eyes closed tighter.

"_Please love me back" _She screamed and then her eyes darted open, tears visible, she was turning hysterical.

_My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
In time, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
It says, "Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes_

"_Danny! Danny!" _She screamed looking at me. What was going on with her?

I went close to her and held onto her.

"Please Danny, Please stay" she sounded so distant, so distressed. I have never seen Sam in such a state where she was weak, and helpless.

"_Danny you need to help me" _She said in a whisper, looking up at me with clouded eyes. _"I need to get out of here" _

_  
I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
_

_No, you won't ever get too far from me  
_

_You won't ever get too far from me  
_

_I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
_

_No, you won't ever get too far from me  
_

_You won't ever get too far from me  
_

_You won't ever get too far from me  
_

_You won't ever get too far...  
_

_I'm gonna make damn sure  
_

I don't really like this chapter, it's just the one I had to make so the next chapter would make sense…Please review!!!! I want at least 5 or 4 …

-DefinenormalAB

MoRe MoNeY mOrE mOnEy lol


	3. You just have to lean with it

Ok so here is chapter three!

I got three reviews for the previous chapter and I just wanted to say thanks!

To:

-Summer Rage

-xxRadioactive JellyBeanxx

-Amethyst Tears 1347

Thanks so much! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom or Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 3- You just have to lean with it

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes_

The two lay silently as the night progressed. They were unknowing of two pairs of red and green eyes watching them.

"Perfect." The one with crimson eyes stated.

"What do you mean?" The one with neon green eyes asked.

"I have figured out their deepest fears you idiot." His red eyes flashed brighter. "Now carry them off before they wake up."

A blue light emitted from the green eyed ghost's arm, the Goth's room now completely filled with an ominous glow. Soon they all disappeared into the night.

**(Sam's POV) **

I opened my eyes, but it was as dark as having them closed. I don't know why but I had a sense of insecurity.

"Danny" I whispered loudly. No answer

"Danny" I screamed a little louder.

Suddenly a deathly pair of red eyes looked into mine.

"Vlad" I said in a sinister tone

"Yes, my sweet, it is I the gre-" I cut him off short.

"Where is Danny?" He frowned at my impoliteness.

"You won't be seeing your precious Danny for a long time Samantha, a long time."

"You can't keep us here forever. Everyone will be looking for us"

He laughed greatly. "Who would miss a halfa and a freaky Goth girl?"

I lowered my head. No I couldn't let him win.

"Besides, I can keep you and here and quite simply I will." He said disappearing.

I struggled against the restraints.

"Fuck" I shouted loudly.

Soon a bright orange light filled the room I was laying in. I closed my eyes, so used to the dark, and opened them once it died down. I found myself in the halls of Casper High.

"What?" I said looking around. A bell rang and a bunch of kids started running through me and around me.

_And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive_

_I'd never lived...  
Before your love_

"Am I a ghost or something?" I screamed. "Uh I'll take that as a yes." I started walking around looking for a way out, until I saw a sight that made me feel sick.

Danny was standing over Paulina. They looked like they were sucking each others faces off.

"No, none of this is real" I said calming myself down, when all of a sudden I heard a shot a couple of feet away. I saw a girl holding a gun, she looked tired and dead. That girl was me and I just shot myself.

"No! Get me out of here!" I fell to the ground, bursting into tears. She had no idea Danny was in the same type of situation she was in.

Danny to was facing one of his greatest fears, losing the ones he loved. He watched as the slowly perished in a fire, there faces engulfed in the flames.

"Vlad please! Stop!" Danny screamed holding his head.

His eyes rolled around the area he was in.

"SAM!" he screamed.

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist_

Sam jolted her head up as she heard a faint cry coming from behind her.

"Danny!" She screamed back

Danny flew past the fire and ran through the wall he heard Sam scream.

He saw her lying on a floor, trying to keep her cool but losing miserably.

"Come on Sam" Danny said as he grabbed her fast and jolted out of Vlad's house.

"How did we get out so easily?" Sam asked, still kind of shaken up.

"I don't want to know"

About an hour later they arrived in Amity Park, Sam coming home to concerned parents, and Danny to nothing.

"That was weird…" Sam said sitting on her bed.

"Yea…I don't get why Vlad would just take us and let us go"

"But where ok, that's all that matters."

"Yea but tomorrow's school."

"AHHH don't remind me"

"Ha-ha, I gotta go Sam! See you at school"

Just as he was flying out Sam said

"Oh and Danny"

"Yea?"

"Thanks"

He gave a sympathetic smile and took off into the night.

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'_

The next day at school Sam was extremely tired. She couldn't see how she could make it threw the day without falling asleep.

She spotted Danny, by his locker. His hair falling all over his face.

"Hey Danny" Sam said while yawning

"Mhm"

Just then Tucker came out of nowhere.

"Damn you guys what did you do? Make out all night?"

This immediately awoke the two drozey teens.

_I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love_

"NO" they screamed in unison, and blushed a deep pink right after. Tucker burst out laughing.

"Sure"

Bring!

"Time for Lancer….." Danny stated dryly

"Ugg" Tucker mumbled.

They walked slowly towards the class, very unenthusiastic of what the day should bring.

"Hello class!" Lancer shouted. "Today we will be learning about Romeo and Juliet! Try to keep your excitement within yourselves!"

He then started droning on and on.

Sam was almost asleep when she got hit in the head with a paper ball.

She opened it and saw it was from Danny.

"Hey Sam"

Wow that was stupid. She sent a death glare to Danny, who was sitting right next to her.

"Danny you're so slow"

"Ha I know"

His eyes looked back down at his desk. He then looked back up into her eyes.

"Sam I need to tell you something" He said leaning a little closer.

_And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'  
_

"What? Are you ok?" Sam said also leaning in.

Danny closed his eyes and leaned the rest of the way over his desk and locked lips with a very shocked Sam.

She leaned in a little farther, sending an equal force back.

"MR. FENTON! MISS.MANSON!" Lancer screamed. Everyone turned there heads to the back of the room and looked shocked at the sight they were experiencing. Everyone quickly took out their camera phones and snapped a shot.

Was it true? Was the most famous in denial couple finally together for real?

It sure damn looked like it.

_I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before...  
Your Love_


	4. Danny Boy

Sorry for the late update

Blah

School is super hard and I have had lost of homework and junk.

Today is (or was depending on when you read this) my birthday!

So I decided to update for you guys! Lol

So here is chapter four! Already!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom or that quote near the middle.

_**Previously**_

"_What? Are you ok?" Sam said also leaning in. _

_Danny closed his eyes and leaned the rest of the way over his desk and locked lips with a very shocked Sam. _

_She leaned in a little farther, sending an equal force back. _

"_MR. FENTON! MISS.MANSON!" Lancer screamed. Everyone turned there heads to the back of the room and looked shocked at the sight they were experiencing. Everyone quickly took out their camera phones and snapped a shot. _

_Was it true? Was the most famous in denial couple finally together for real? _

_It sure damn looked like it. _

**Chapter 4- Danny Boy **

"Miss Manson, Mr. Fenton" Lancer said with a sigh. The bell just rang, they were supposed to leave.

They parted after what seemed like forever.

"Out!" Lancer screamed. And the two giggling teens grabbed hands and ran out of the classroom.

"Psh Teenagers" Lancer whispered throwing himself into a chair holding his throbbing head.

**(Danny's POV)**

I can't describe how wonderful it was to be kissed by the girl of your dreams. It was amazing, and perfect, everything I dreamed of. Waiting for that perfect kiss where you can _taste_ the magic.

I looked deeply into her beautiful amethyst eyes, those beautiful eyes they could hypnotize. I never saw her so happy, so alive. It all seemed so surreal. I couldn't help but laugh. We ran out of the school together, away from it all. We didn't know where we were going. All that mattered was we where together, living together. We ended up at the same spot I almost committed suicide. I grabbed her and held her so close. We floated to the top of the huge sycamore tree and silently we melted into each others grasp.

The wing blew right through us, and a silence came over us, as we realized that in fact this _was _real. We _were_ together. And we _where_ in each others grasp an unbelievable reality.

The cool silence broke when Sam opened her mouth, closed her awesome eyes and started singing in a radiant voice.

"_The night reminds me when you went away (I don't care, I don't care)  
Now my mind was pacing,_

_Heart is racing contemplating things that I lack  
Even though you left me by myself, do I want you back?"_

She opened her eye, letting out a long sigh.

I can't do this. I can't stay with you.

She inched herself as best she could away from me, and pushed off the tree branch, falling at a fast speed to the ground, turning her head, she smiled a cocky smile.

I tried as best as I could to reach her, but she jolted back up in the air, a strange blue glow surrounded her.

"Sam? I am so lost"

"Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. Guardian of Amity Park. Sam Manson local Goth freak. Guardian Angle of Danny Fenton."

"What?"

"Danny, Danny, Danny." She said spreading long majestic white wings from her back. Her hair flew around, growing longer, and a pale blonde, her eyes turning a faint white with a blind glow.

"Where is Sam?"

"Sam hasn't been here for awhile Danny. I had to take over, watch you before you killed yourself."

"Who are you?"

"This may be hard to understand but I am your." She looked into the falling sunlight. She was thinking intently, and picking her words carefully.

"Well I am your mother" she said in a hoarse whisper.

Danny was too shocked to speak. He couldn't move, his mind could not process how such an unbelievable night could turn out horrible.

"You're a liar" He whispered out. "You're lying to me" he said changing form and speeding of into the beckoning night.

"Daniel please" He closed his eyes, unstoppable tears making it harder to stay in the air.

"My Danny boy I love you! Please don't do this! I just needed to see you. Needed to be in your grasp. I love you so much and couldn't watch you suffer. Please. Sam is coming back, but I can't"

Danny finally stopped, and turned around to his mother.

_His real mother. _

They both floated in air staring deep into each others eyes searching one another out.

Finally Danny got enough courage to speak.

"Mo…Mom?"

The angel nodded solemnly.

The embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Danny it was so good to see you, but I have to leave now."

"No! Please" Danny said through solemn sobs.

"Bye my Baby" She said diapering into the moon light, leaving a hysteric Danny behind.

"Mom! Dad! Sam!" He starting screaming, franticly looking around.

"This isn't real!" Danny said clutching his head.

"No, no, no" he whispered before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep, unknowing of how many people truly cared about his well being.

Sucks right?

Please review!!!!!

definenormalAB

is out


	5. Vision Cleared

Haven't updated in awhile….Lots of school work that is eating away my free time.

Hope you enjoy this kind of short chapter….Sorry for that.

Please review! I am losing inspiration…

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did there would be a lot more Danny+Sam 

Chapter 5- Vision Cleared 

I awoke with a start, my eyes searching my room with intensity.

"What?" I said slowly rising from my bed. I threw my legs over and jumped out of bed. I ran over to my calendar.

November 20th? 2006? That can't be possible! Yesterday was January 15th!

I peeked into my mirror; my jaw fell at the sight that beheld me. I looked older, much older. My hair past my shoulders, my clothes kind of the same, and my chest a little larger.

This is impossible! I ran out of my room and headed towards Tucker's.

I rang his doorbell a good 10 times.

"WHAT?" He screamed shoving the door open.

"Tucker…What…..I'm so lost."

"You must still be dazed from that kiss Danny gave you" He said with a snicker.

"What? Danny kissed me?" I said nearly faint. I kind of remembered Danny and me close to kissing, but it was a blurry memory.

"Yea…the whole class saw Sam"

I shook my head. I couldn't remember anything for the last 11 months!

"Where is Danny Tucker?"

"I thought he was with…" Before he could finish his sentence he pulled his PDA out of his pocket and scanned the screen. His eyes quickly filled with worry.

"Come on we have to go" He said grabbing my hand.

He pushed and shoved me around Amity's Local Forest for a good hour. I was getting restless, and I was still very confused.

"Tucker what the hell are we doing?"

"Finding Danny"

"Huh?"

"Just keep up Sam, where almost there"

About five minutes later I saw a limp figure lying near a pile of leaves. Danny's name rang through my head, as a sudden sense of dread crawled its way up my spine.

"Help me carry him"

I quickly grabbed his legs, as Tucker and I headed out towards the hospital. It was a hard walk, especially through the thick trees and bushes.

We eventually reached the ER and they looked him over fast. The doctors told us he fainted from over stressing and should be released as soon as he wakes.

Tucker and I sighed with relief. We pulled up chairs and waited impatiently by Danny's bedside.

I fell asleep about 15 minutes later.

I was dreaming peacefully, when suddenly what looked like an angel approached me.

"Samantha" She said in a soothing tone

"Who are you?" I said looking into her colorless eyes.

"Listen Samantha, or Sam, you can't remember anything right?"

"Yea…how did you know?"

"I took over your body to be with Danny. I missed him so much, I'm sorry if I affected you."

I was slightly taken aback at this fact. "But why me? Why Danny? Who are you?"

"Danny is closest to you Sam and I needed to be close to him because I am his mother, an angel." She said with a small smile.

I found this hard to believe, but part of me did believe.

"He misses you" I said staring away from her eyes.

"I know, I miss him so much also. Keep him happy for me. Keep him alive."

"I will don't worry…but I have one favor"

"What is that?  
"Can I have my memory back?"

She laughed. "It will be back tomorrow"

"Thanks" I said grinning. She started to walk away when I thought of something.

"Oh and…" I yelled to the angel.

"Yes Sam?"

"Why did you kiss Danny on the lips?"

"That wasn't me child, I started to lose control of you. You were very strong at that moment, so don't worry."

"Thanks again" I said as she faded away and I started to awake. At the same time Danny was also waking, confused of course. I saw Tucker smile and relax more in his chair.

I stood up, as Danny swingged his legs over the bed. He stood up directly in front of me.

I grabbed his shoulders and slowly let my lips fall onto his. I moved him away from the hospital bed and pushed him against the wall. He grabbed my head and ruffled my hair, as I moved my hands up and down his sides.

"Damn you guys are animals"

I smiled for a moment, and closed my eyes and went back to my perfect fantasy.

_DefinenormalAB _

_You will be asking for me one day_

_Yea I know I'm lame _

_-Sissy out_


	6. Plastic Hearts

Mainly a Danny Sam fluff chapter…hope you like!!

Disclaimer- The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls is my favorite song but sadly I don't own it along with Danny Phantom.

This is the last chapter sadly, but I will be writing much better and improved pieces in the near future

Please review!

And Happy Thanksgiving!

Chapter 6- Plastic Hearts

Danny and I parted from our powerful kiss after what seemed like hours. We looked into one another's eyes, memorizing this moment, keeping it sealed within our hearts forever.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right  
_

Danny grabbed my hand and we flew out of the hospitals window. It was a beautiful Autom day, a slight breeze blew around us. The sun was just setting behind Amity's mountain. I could feel myself leaving behind the world, forgetting who I was, forgetting when me and Danny where apart. He stopped as we where just above the heart of Amity. He turned towards me, and embraced me in a tight hug. I slowly placed my feet onto his and he slowly rocked me as if dancing on air.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

I felt nearly invinible having the guy of my dreams in my arms. Yes _my arms. _He wasn't in Paulina's or Valerie's. He was in _mine. _I still couldn't get over this. I smiled as he whispered _I love you _in my ear. We slowly drifted apart form the hug, and he held the palms of my hands and leaned back. He closed his eyes and one of his original smiles grew across his face.

"I love this girl!" He shouted to no one in particular. "I friggin' love this girl"

I held his hands a little tighter, unable to find just the right words. I ended up laughing at his words.

"I don't know what to say Danny." I whispered back, looking up into the darkning sky. I felt a small tear slither its way down my cheek as so many emotions were running in and out of me.

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause were young  
And we'll feel so alive  
_  
"All I can say is that this has been one weird day."

He laughed and we held each other close again. We started to desend to the ground, as my hair flew up I silently giggled.

We both looked around, wondering what to do with ourselves next.

We started walking at the same pace towards Amity Park's Park. We sat at a white bench facing the now shut down fountain. Danny rested his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Danny I……" Before I could say anything I sneezed and kicked my legs up. Danny jumped out of his skin as we both looked frazzeld.

We grew silent then started laughing our heads off.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

This night seemed so perfect, minutes past, maybe even hours. As we just talked about everything and laughed at nothing. We forgot about our troubles, our problems, school, the world mainly. I found out things I would have never known about Danny, and probably the same applied for him. We where so alike in so many ways it was unbelivable. In so many eyes Danny was just a loser, a geek. But he was so beautiful in my eyes, he was everything a girl could ask for. Funny, kind, sweet, the whole works. I didn't care what anyone else thought. _He is now MY loser. And now I'M his gothic freak. _No one knew us for who we really were, but who cares we knew who we were and that's all that mattered.

_All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

Danny and I kissed for the last time that night before he dropped me off at my hosue. I watched him fly away in a zig zag manner. I plopped myself down on my bed.

I guess you could say that night Danny and I escaped from ourselves, our secrets.

We made a great escape.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight _

The end!

Wow hope you enjoyed!

DefinenormalAB

-Sissy Out (for awhile)


End file.
